


Christmas hallucinations

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, White Collar H/C Advent 2017, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: This fic is written for White Collar H/C Advent 2017 and fills a prompt left by pipilj: Peter and Neal are drugged and help each other through the hallucinations while they wait for the team.Is there more to say than the prompt…





	Christmas hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts).



‘I think it is time to stop this charade, don´t you think, agent Burke?’

Neal can see Peter doing his best to fake confusion, like he doesn´t understand what their seller is taking about, but they are made. The bad guys know it and they know it. Before Neal can react, two men grab him from behind. Neal can see that Peter is undergoing the same treatment. He says the extraction phrase, but Waxman is just laughing.

‘Please, give me some more credit, will you?

 I have installed jammers, so your back up team won´t be coming anytime soon.’

‘You do realize that killing a federal agent is a serious offense and the FBI will not rest until they get you?’

Waxman nods.

‘I know, that is why I am not going to kill you.’

Inwardly, Neal is relieved to hear that. This way, they still have a chance. That feeling quickly passes when he sees one of the goons preparing two syringes.

‘Hey come on, let´s work something out, this is not necessary,’ Neal pipes up.

‘I assume you are Neal Caffrey, Burke´s faithful pet con with his silver tongue. You can´t talk your way out of this one, Mister Caffrey.’

The man approaches Neal and another one, cuts open his sleeve and ties a rubber band around his arm. It pinches and Neal does his best to pull away, but the two men holding him are much stronger and by the looks of it experienced in holding on to unwilling victims. His arm is pulled taut and after a slap a vein becomes visible. He winces when the needle is pushed through his skin. A quick check to see if he hit a vein and the plunger pushes whatever drug into his system.

Neal can almost immediately feel the rush of euphoria washing through him. The man in front of him checks his pupils and smiles satisfied. Neal is released and wavers in place.

‘NEAL! RUN!’

But Neal is doing his best just to stay upright. The floor underneath him is moving up and down and it is making him nauseous. He looks up at Peter, pleading for help. Peter can see that Neal´s pupils are so dilated, there is almost no blue left.

‘OK Agent Burke, you are next.’

Peter struggles even more frantic and for a moment, it seems that he has a chance to get away until he hears the cocking of a gun. When he looks in the direction of the noise, he sees one of the men holding a gun to Neal´s head.

‘If you think that I won´t kill your consultant, you are wrong agent Burke. He is not a federal agent. The FBI doesn´t care about a convicted felon. I don´t think they will spend a lot of resources on an CI.’

The two men adjust their grip and soon Peter is dosed. He can feel the effects almost immediately. They are pulled to the roof of the building and left.

Peter studies his surroundings and squints his eyes because of the bright colors. The sounds of the city are off, he has a feeling like he is underwater. A feeling that is enhanced when everything he touches feel wet. Is it raining? He wants to find out what is happening, but his thoughts seem to bombard his brain and he can´t think straight.

‘Peter?’

Peter sits quiet. Someone is calling him but he can´t see anybody which is weird in itself. Wait, there is someone standing. Peter wants to get up but starts to giggle as he can´t seem to coordinate his legs with his brain and falls back to the ground.

‘Peter? Is Caffrey with you?’

‘Who are you?’

‘It´s Diana. Peter what is happening? Is everything alright?’

Peter can hear the voice in his head talk to someone else. But they are no fun, the fractals he is seeing in everything are so much more interesting.

‘PETER!’

Peter´s head snaps up and he looks up at Neal whose face is contorted in fear.

‘Hey buddy, what is wrong?’

‘The floor. Can you see it?’

‘See what?’

Neal stumbles over to where he is laying.

‘We need to get out of here, can´t you see the building is breathing?’

‘Breathing? Neal what are you talking about? Come here and watch the pretty colors with me.’

For some reason, his voice seem to have a calming effect on Neal and he crawls towards Peter, eyeing the construction underneath and around him warily. Once he is next to Peter, he latches on. Peter grabs hold of him. Peter squeezes his eyes close and listens to Peter´s breathing.

‘Peter? Is Neal with you?’

‘You can see that Neal is here with me, why are you asking?’

‘Who are you talking to?’ Neal murmurs against Peter, he must feel scared again, because his hold is getting stronger.

‘There is just this voice in my head that keeps talking to me. Neal, you are squishing me.’

‘Sorry, I …’

Neal lets go and gets up.

‘What are you doing?’

‘We need to get off this roof. It is not safe.’

‘No we should stay here, they will come for us.’

‘Who will Peter? No, the building will collapse, can´t you smell the smoke? The building is on fire.’

Peter tries to hold on to Neal, because he can´t see any of those things. But maybe he is drugged because the fractals can´t possibly be real. His head starts to hurt from thinking. Maybe he should just stop thinking.

‘Peter, stop Neal from doing stupid things. The building is not on fire. We are getting help, OK, we are coming for you guys.’

Peter is still not sure who is talking to him, but he needs help with Neal, so much is sure and maybe the voice can help him.

‘Please help us, because Neal is going to hurt himself.’

‘OK, stay calm Peter. Try to sober up. You are probably drugged. We are on our way.’

‘Peter! We can escape if we jump. It is not that high, we can easily make it.’

‘No Neal, come back here. They are coming for us.’

‘No Peter, can´t you see? The fire is almost here, they will never be in time.’

Peter pushes himself up and stumbles towards Neal. Neal impatiently waits for Peter, but Peter takes a hold of him and embraces him.

‘It is OK Neal, we are safe. You do trust me, don´t you?’

Neal looks up into Peter´s face and nods with a jerk.

‘I do.’

‘Then we wait. We are drugged and we need to stay put. You think you can jump but you can´t. Really, please thrust me. Can you see those pretty colors?’

Peter points at all the Christmas decorations that seem to be everywhere and they have this soft and warm glow, it is the most beautiful thing Peter has ever seen. He pulls Neal with him down on an air vent where they sit down. Peter is still holding Neal and Neal lets him, melting in the warmth of Peter.

Peter can feel Neal is doing his best to keep still, but Neal is starting to get anxious again.

‘What´s wrong Neal? Talk to me.’

‘The buildings are breathing again and …’

‘Shh. You are safe with me, just enjoy the pretty colors and can you hear that music?’

Neal shakes his head and Peter pulls him closer, humming a tune only he hears. But it seems to calm down Neal. That is how the White Collar team finds their colleagues. Neal curled up against Peter, holding on for dear life and Peter humming a tune staring in fascinating at all the light.

‘Peter? Neal?’ We are going to take you with us, OK? Paramedics are here and you have been drugged, so we are taking you to hospital OK?’

The moment they try to pry Neal away from Peter, he turns violent and starts kicking and screaming and it is soon established that the best way is to transport them together. There is an elevator so it won´t be too much trouble. Both men are loaded into the ambulance and Diana drives towards Elizabeth to give her a ride to the hospital.

 

* *  *

 

‘We can discharge you both if there is someone to keep out an eye for you. We gave you medication to counteract the drugs you have been dozed with and you are no longer in danger, but I suggest you take it easy and drink lots of fluids.

Elizabeth drives too very quiet men home. She asks if they want to go upstairs, but both shake their head and Neal lays himself on the couch, closing his eyes. Peter sits down in his favorite TV chair but doesn´t have the energy to do anything. He is sore and still a bit nauseated. Elizabeth puts some tea down on the coffee table and it is testimony on how bad Peter feels that he drinks the tea without protest.

Elizabeth dimmed the lights and the lights in the Christmas tree give a faint twinkling glow to the quite living room of the Burke´s. Satchmo lays on the floor next to Neal who has one hand in his fur, while he is softly snoring.

Peter and Elizabeth just stare at the sight.

‘I am glad you two are alright.’

‘Me too, hon.’

 


End file.
